bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Walker
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Forest Ridge, Pennsylvania | father = Terry Walker | mother = Valerie Walker | sisters = Victoria Quartwright Vania Carrington | spouse = Leticia Álvarez (1979-1981; dissolved) Trina Santos (1982-1983; divorced) Rhonda Wexler (1992-1998; divorced) Amelia Chancellor (1999-present) | romances = Amelia Chancellor (one-night-stand; 1980) Ashley Abbott (broken engagement) Clarissa Layne (she raped him) | daughters = Niki Walker Lavery Walker | sons = Lloyd Antonio Diego Santos | adoptivedaughters = Alexandria Walker | grandchildren = | grandparents = | uncles = Larry Walker (paternal uncle; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lauren Spaulding (adoptive) | relatives = | species = }} Nicolas Terence "Nik" Walker is a fictional character from the orginal Sim series, Glory Days. Within in the series, Nik is the troubled son of Terry Walker and his wife, Valerie. Nik is a force to be reckoned with as the head of one of the biggest crime organizations on the East Coast. But, sometimes that is overshadowed by his very dramatic family who always seem to have more problems then Nik is able to handle. Since coming to Springville, Nik's life has been nothing but trouble. But since he may a have another chance, will he change for the better. =Character History= Early Relationships In the summer of 1978, Nik met and fell in love with heiress, Amelia Newman. Though her mother, Katherine Newman didn't approve of the relationship, they continued to see one another. Meanwhile, Terry was working with Javier Álvarez, a mysterious business man. Hoping to merge their respective companies, Terry and Javier pushed their children to date. Leticia, Javier's daughter didn't really object because she had been hiding her feelings for Nik for a while. But something went wrong with Terry's business deal and Javier was furious. Terry was shot by a masked man infront of Nik. Nik went to call for help but was shocked to see that Terry's body had disappeared. He found a necklace of, of Javier's at the scene and realized who the masked gunman was. Nik refused to even associate himself with Leticia because of his father's death and his love for Amelia. However, Nik was devastated when Amelia told him they couldn't be together anymore. To distract himself from Amelia, he proposed to Leticia. Nik's mom knew that he didn't really love Leticia but he thought it would make his father happy. Nik was only marrying Leticia in hopes that he would forget about Amelia. But Nik eventually learned to like Leticia. What he didn't expect was that Leticia would get pregnant. Leticia realized that Nik didn't truly love her either and chose to let Nik out of their engagement. But Nik did the honorable thing and stayed with Leticia. On June 6, 1979, the couple gave birth to a daughter, Niki. They would marry in December of that same year. 1st Marriage Their happiness didn't last long. In May 1980, Amelia resurfaced and made it known that she wanted Nik and didn't care what her mother thought. Though Nik was tempted, he refused. Nik planned on telling Leticia everything but he wanted to wait for the right time. One night when he went home, he found Leticia in bed with local news anchor, Eric Dalton. Nik was speechless but he didn't let it be known that he was there. He ran off and went to the local bar, but before he could order his fifth drink, Amelia walked in. She knew immediately something was wrong. When she asked him what was wrong, Nik tried to ignore her. But she was insistant and he still didn't tell her the truth. Amelia convinced him to take a walk with her and that's when he finally broke down and told her the truth. Though she was pissed, she kept her opinions to herself. Nik gave in to his temptation and anger, and kissed her. She pushed him off and called a cab. Knowing he didn't want to go home, Amelia brought Nik home with her. Before she knew it, they were all over each other. But she stopped herself telling Nik that he wasn't thinking clearly and she loved him too much to let sleep with now. Nik passed out on her bed while she slept in a recliner. When she finally woke up, Nik was just stirring. She woke him up telling him he needed to go home. He got his stuff together and grabbed his keys. But Nik couldn't deny it, he wanted Amelia. He went back into her room grabbed, her and kissed her. This time they made love. Amelia felt horrible, but Nik felt much better. He figured he could forget all about Leticia's affair. Meanwhile, he avoided sleeping with her, and came up with every excuse not to. Just weeks later Amelia called Nik and told him she was leaving town with her mother. Amelia told him that she needed some time to sort things out and wished him goodluck. Nik got very depressed and drifted even further apart from Leticia. A few months had gone by and with no word from Amelia, Nik broke down and slept with Leticia. A few weeks later, the couple was ecstatic to learn that she was pregnant. But reality soon set in for Nik. He knew there was a huge possibility that he wasn't the father but then he did the math and realized Leticia would've been a lot farther along, so he had to be the father. In the spring of 1981, as they were preparing for the baby, Nik came home to find Leticia & Eric having a very intimate moment. Eric was touching her stomach like he knew for sure that he was the father. Nik snapped and accused Leticia of knowing all along that Eric was the father. Eric tried to calm him down as Leticia ran upstairs in tears and Nik followed. The couple began arguing at the top of the stairs when Eric tackled him. The two men went crashing threw the banister. Nik managed to hold on but Eric went plumeting to his death. Leticia made a frantic call to her father tell him she needed help but Nik grabbed the phone out of her hand. They continued arguing but Nik felt himself getting very angry so he walked off. Leticia grabbed his arm and Nik yanked away from her. Before he realized it, Leticia went tumbling down the stairs. Nik rushed to her side and picked her head up and she was barely conscious. He rushed to the hospital with Leticia as a black van pulled up infront of his house. Leticia went into labor on the way to hospital. After a few hours, the doctor told Nik he needed to make a decision. They could only save one of them, either the baby or Leticia would die from injury. At first it was hard for Nik to choose, but then he had a flashback of the night he found Leticia in bed with the other man and immediately chose the baby. Nik ordered a DNA test shortly after the baby's birth and learned that he wasn't Alexandria's father. He never told a soul. When he returned home, he was shocked to find the cops looking through his house and Eric's body was gone. First Disappearance Nik realized how much he wanted revenge for Javier's murder of his father. He asked local mob boss, Ricky DiMera for help. In exchange for help, Ricky offered Nik a job. However, Nik rose quickly through the ranks of the organization and Ricky got jealous. Meanwhile, Nik was being watched very closely by the cops. He had been questioned about the disappearance of Eric Dalton. Nik assured everyone he knew nothing, but Ricky knew otherwise. Ricky was a former associate of Javier's and Ricky knew for sure that Javier got rid Eric's body. Ricky threatened to sell him out to the cops if Nik didn't give up his spot as underboss in the organization. Nik refused and Ricky sang like a canary. The cops wasted no time in issuiing a warrant for Nik's arrest. Nik left his daughters with his mother, and tried to make his way out of town. But his car brokedown in the middle of the woods and the only shelter he had was a cave. Nik slept there for the night but when he was getting to leave in the morning, the cops had finally found him. He was ordered to surrender himself but Nik refused. Nik pulled out his gun and threatend to shoot, but one rookie cop shot before anyone else. The cave collapsed on Nik but when diggers were called to the scene, Nik's body was nowhere to be found. He was declared dead and his mother and sisters held a private memorial service for him and his father. Return & Second Marriage In January 1981, Dr. Trina Santos, a young medical intern brought a mysterious man to the hospital. She assumed he was suffering from a concussion because he couldn't even remember his name. Trina had found him a few weeks earlier and tried to take care of him. She finally managed to get him to her cabin in the woods and that's when she realized that he was suffering from amsnesia. She brought him to the hospital immediately and he was identified as the long lost, Nicolas Walker. Trina had began developing feelings for Nik and learned that Nik would regain his memories but most likely wouldn't remember her. She was devastated but she didn't leave him. Nik's mother knew exactly what was going on and she felt very sorry for Trina. It was months before Nik regained his memory, but in the meantime, he proposed to Trina, and she happily excepted. Trina constantyly reassured her self that Nik would never forget her. On January 2, 1982, Nik awakened to find that his memory was back. He remembered his entire family, his daughters, and his mother. Trina had to work late and wasn't home when he woke up. She came home to find him playing with his children but was afraid to confront him fearing that he wouldn't remember her. When he heard the door slam, he called out her name. She was brought to tears when Nik greeted her at the door with a kiss. The couple finally married on January 17, 1982. Unfortunately, while Nik was suffering from his amnesia, Trina felt so rejected that she began getting closer to her co-worker, Dr. Kenny Chavez. It wasn't long before Nik's mob connections started affecting his life. Ricky was still furious with Nik who had started his own mob organization. Trina & Nik had just had their daughter, Lavery. In the process, Nik destroyed and stole a number of shipments from Ricky as well as many of his henchmen. In December 1982, Ricky had had just about enough of Nik's amateur antics, and Ricky thought he should end the feud. Ricky constantly had people watching Nik and his family and he finally struck back on Christmas Eve. Nik was shot in the middle of his living room while Trina watched. She went to call the police and returned to find that Nik and the gunman were both gone. All that was left was a trail of blood leading out the front door. Trina knew for sure the Nik was dead knowing he couldn't survive unless he'd gotten to a hospital. Kenny comforted Trina during her grief. Just days later, Trina began getting mysterious calls from an unknown number. The person could barely speak and never said much before hanging up. On January 18, Trina got another call and this time it was a different person. A woman claiming to be a nurse saying that she was taking care of Nik. The nurse told Trina that she had to get the cops to Ricky DiMera's basement. Trina followed her orders and found Nik in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound. Wondering why he was shot in the first place, Nik made the horrible confession that he had gotten involved in the mob and tried to get out, but Ricky wouldn't let him. She also questioned why Ricky didn't kill him and Nik told her that he had dirt on Ricky that would send him to prison for the rest of his life. But the nurse couldn't hold Ricky's men off any longer and they came in with guns blazing. Bullets went flying everywhere as Nik threw Trina on the floor and flipped the bed over for cover. He then pulled got his hands on a gun and began shooting back. The cops had finally arrived but Ricky was already on his way to the airport. Trina tried to persuad Nik to leave the mob but told her that it wasn't that simple. He told her that Ricky was keeping a secret for him and if he ever left the mob Ricky would tell the whole world. Trina tried to get him to come clean but Nik refused to listen. Trina filed for divorce, but Nik told her that he would never let her take Lavery. Trina then made a painful confession that Kenny was Lavery's father. Nik was so devastated that he kicked Trina out. She took Lavery and left town. Nik recieved his divorce papers in early March and signed them immediately and mailed them to Trina. 1983 Tornado Nik began having hallucinations. He began seeing ghosts. He saw his father while eating dinner with his family. He then saw Leticia laying next to him in bed. And last he saw Eric Dalton, Dria real father. Nik assumed something was wrong with him and he went to the doctor. Nik was shocked and terrified when the doctor told him that he had a brain tumor. The tumor was putting pressure on his brain. The pressure was causing Nik to see things that really weren't there. Nik scheduled his surgery so the doctors to remove the tumor on April 22, 1983. That very same day, people of Forest Ridge were shocked to learn that a tornado was coming there way. But Nik like many others were in denial about this and didn't even try to leave. His mother took her grandchildren and left town with his sisters, Viki & Vania. Nik told them they were just overreacting but Valerie wanted to be on the safe side. On April 28, the tornado finally reached land. The storm ripped through town like a titan. Nik tried to run but, he was swallowed up by the cloud. His mansion was destroyed and there was no evidence that he survived. Relationship With Ashley Nik was finally found alive on May 13, 1983 still suffering from the tumor. After it was removed and everything began getting back to normal, Valerie confessed to Nik that Trina had come back. Nik tried to contact her but it almost seemed that she had vanished. Nik even called Kenny to see if he had Lavery and Kenny told him that Trina dropped Lavery off one day and hadn't been heard from since. Meanwhile Amelia returned home now going by Amelia Chancellor. When Nik asked her why, she told him that Vergil Newman wasn't her father after all. Nik was even more shocked to learn that she had gotten engaged to billionaire, Jack Abbott. Nik was very jealous of Jack and began dating Jack's younger sister, Ashley Abbott. The last thing Nik expected was that Ashley would get pregnant. Nik decided to do the right thing and proposes to Ashley. She happily excepts and meanwhile Amelia is furious though she and Jack are married, and they are expecting their first child. =Nik's "Deaths"= This is a list of Nik's supposed deaths dates, the situation, and when he was discovered alive. Category:Glory Days Characters